Since the first international conference on frontotemporal dementias (FTD), which took place in Lund, Sweden in 1986, there has been increasing activity and interest in bringing together scientists involved in research in the field of FTD. A characteristic of these conferences has been their multidisciplinarity, which has allowed a rapid expansion of knowledge and dissemination of ideas among scientists with different areas of technical expertise. During the same period of time, the rapid developments in molecular genetics and the completion of the human genome project have allowed FTD research to progress much more rapidly than in the preceding 100 years. Over the past two decades, studies of the molecular basis of dementia have led to an understanding of the clinical and neuropathologic basis of Alzheimer disease and of numerous other dementias. The difference between Alzheimer disease and other degenerative dementias is, at times, difficult to detect clinically;however, the increased sophistication of imaging, genetic and other biomarker studies has led to the new classifications of these disorders. A major impetus occurred in 1994, with the discovery of a linkage of FTD to chromosome 17, and has led to a renewed effort to understand the biological basis of Pick disease and other forms of frontotemporal dementia (9). Frontotemporal dementia, more recently called frontotemporal lobar degeneration (FTLD), is a clinically, pathologically and genetically diverse group of disorders that together constitute the second most common cause of dementia in those younger than 65 years of age. Specific Aims: 1) Support tuition and travel stipends for junior faculty who have been invited to speak, 2) Support tuition and travel stipends for minority students, faculty or other professional health care workers who have submitted an abstract for a poster presentation, and 3) Support tuition and travel stipends for minority non-professional caregivers caring for an affected family member. Four different committees have been formed to aid in the various aspects of preparing for this conference. The scientific and caregiver committees'membership includes many of the leading researchers in the field of FTD today. The conference programs have been designed to offer attendees an opportunity to learn about a broad spectrum of topics related to FTD. A major point of emphasis for this conference is the inclusion of junior investigators and minorities and under-served populations. This application seeks funds to aid the principal investigator in this goal. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this application is to request funds to support the 7th International Conference on Frontotemporal Dementias. This conference is a forum for research scientists, clinicians, and other health care professionals to share the latest information from each of their disciplines. In addition to highlighting the progress made in the various areas of research, this conference will provide an opportunity for non-professional caregivers to be exposed to new knowledge and to interact with researchers and other caregivers.